Main Dans La Main
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Elle avait trop attendu et trop vécue pour refaire deux fois la même erreur. Cette fois elle reprendrait la main tendue.


Shelby sortait de la salle de classe où elle avait put donner quelques sages conseils à sa fille. Comme Rachel avait grandit en quatre ans...Mûrit elle ne saurait le dire. Malgré les airs d'adultes qu'elle se donnait elle sentait toujours la petite fille hésitante derrière cette façade. Elle savait qu'elle était si peu confiante que lorsqu'elle réussissait quelque chose elle s'enflammait immédiatement et se mettait à rêver en grand. Une habitude qu'elle devrait corriger à Broadway. Avoir de l'assurance était une chose, se croire tout permis parce qu'on passait quelques étapes avec succès une autre.

Mais malgré ses légères critiques, Shelby savait que Rachel était de ces filles qui réussirait. Elle avait de l'ambition et d'assez grandes et fortes ailes pour la porter jusqu'à ses rêves. Elle se reconnaissait en elle, même si elle faisait preuve de plus de professionnalisme et était plus réfléchie à son âge. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait arriver là où elle-même avait échoué.

Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, elle faillit percuter quelqu'un et remercia ses réflexes. Avoir une enfant en bas âge et un job à plein temps vous transformait en véritable ninja, exécutant les tâches à la vitesse de l'éclair et possédant un sixième sens pour prévenir les catastrophes. Elle parvint donc à esquisser un entrechat et éviter une tasse de café qui n'aurait pas manqué de la brûler.

-Bordel ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne connais qu'une personne qui puisse effectuer un pas chassé avec autant de classe.

Sur le coup, Shelby eu du mal à y croire. Puis, alors qu'elle reconnaissait les longs cheveux blonds aux parfaites ondulations, le malicieux regard noisette et la séduisante moue, ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

-Cassandra ?

-Heureuse de voir que toi tu es assez sobre pour te rappeler de mon nom, ricana la sulfureuse blonde.

-Ne mélange pas les rôles, tu étais celle qui picolait. Mois je te tenais les cheveux en essayant de te faire mémoriser le monologue d'Hedda, rétorqua Shelby.

-C'est bon de voir que tu ne t'ai pas ramolli avec l'âge, Shel.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice, n'osant toujours pas y croire. Shelby Corcoran venait de retrouver Cassandra July, son ancienne camarade d'école et collègue de scène à Broadway. Leurs différentes voies les avaient séparés et elles n'avaient pas trouvés moyen de garder contact. Mais à ce qu'elle voyait cela n'avait pas affecté leur amitié tant que cela.

-J'allais prendre un café, celui-ci à un sale arrière goût de machine à espresso cassée...Tu viens avec moi ?

Il ne lui fallut pas trois heures pour réfléchir à cette proposition.

-Avec plaisir.

Les goûts de Cassandra ne s'étaient pas calmés avec l'âge. Même les cafés qu'elle choisissait était un subtil mélange de classe et d'art. Tout en noir et blanc avec des affiches inédites de spectacles de Broadway placardés aux murs, cet endroit vaste et lumineux reposait par sa quiétude. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin après sa semaine chargé.

-Alors que fais-tu ici ? , s'enquit Cassandra en touillant méticuleusement son cappuccino, Je te pensais partit dans un de ces obscurs états du pays où tout le monde croit que Wicked est un site porno.

-Je suis revenue m'installer à New York. Il y a peu. Et là je viens d'aider ma fille pour son audition.

Cassandra fronça ses parfaits sourcils.

-Une fille ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es casée ! Tu vas me faire honte !

-Rassures-toi, rigola Shelby, Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme dans ma vie. Les enfants sont déjà assez prenants.

-Et qui est cette enfant ? Je l'aurais remarquée si une Corcoran suivait mes cours.

-Oh ce n'est pas vraiment ma fille. C'est plus compliqué. Tu te souviens quand j'ai décidé de faire un break dans ma carrière ?

-Comment l'oublier, c'était juste avant mon scandale sur les planches.

C'était un épisode douloureux, autant pour Cassandra que pour elle. Elle avait toujours été le support de son amie, elle qui était si fragile sous ses airs revêche et qui noyait les soucis de sa vie dans un verre. En réalité elle était la seule à pouvoir rectifier sa conduite et la garder sobre sans se faire injurier de tous les noms. Elles étaient ensemble contre vents et marées. Le départ de Shelby pour une année sabbatique avait été l'équivalent d'un coup de couteau dans le dos pour Cassandra.

Et quand elle était enfin rentré sur Broadway il était trop tard. Cassie avait foutu sa carrière en l'air et n'était plus qu'une loque couverte de honte. Elle s'en était tellement voulue qu'elle n'avait même pas osé venir toquer à sa porte. Elle s'était juste assurée qu'on s'occupait d'elle et elle était retourné s'occuper de chorales de lycée en Ohio. Les planches de Broadway n'avait pas la même saveur quand elle savait que plus jamais Cassie ne les foulerait.

Mais il valait mieux se tourner vers le futur et vers ce coup du destin qui les avaient de nouveau réunis.

-Je ressentais le besoin de faire quelque chose d'important dans ma vie. Je ne sais plus comment l'idée m'est venue mais j'ai décidé de devenir mère porteuse pour un couple homosexuel.

Cassandra faillit s'étouffer dans son café.

-Toi ? Porter un enfant pour des gays ? Quand je pense qu'à la fac tu fronçais le nez quand je ramenais des filles dans mon lit...

-J'ai évoluée. Et je ne regrettes pas. J'ai même eu la chance de la revoir après, bien des années plus tard. Ça a été un peu dur au début mais à présent je l'aide même pour ses auditions. Avec le talent qu'elle a, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que Rachel...

-Rachel ?

Ce ton-ci n'était jamais bon signe chez Cassandra.

-Rachel, comme Rachel Berry ?

Ce fut au tour de Shelby d'être surprise.

-C'est une de tes élèves ?

-Seigneur oui. Comment une telle petite peste a-t-elle pu sortir d'une femme comme toi ?

Shelby n'en prit pas offense. Elle savait que sa fille a pouvait légèrement taquiner les nerfs de son entourage et face à une tigresse comme Cassandra, elle avait certainement du se faire remettre à sa place maintes et maintes fois.

-Rassures-toi la deuxième est plus commode, plaisanta Shelby.

-Parce qu'il y en a deux ? Pitié dis-moi qu'elle déteste la danse.

-Rassures-toi tu seras à la retraite avant qu'elle n'atteint la majorité. Beth n'as que trois ans.

-Tu te moque mais tu n'es pas un peu vieille pour faire encore des gosses mamie ?

-Je l'ai adopté.

Le haussement de sourcil désabusée de son amie la fit tendrement sourire. Elle avait toujours aimé quand Cassandra jouait les blasées.

-Je n'oses même pas te demander ce que tu vas faire pour le troisième.

-J'en ai déjà bien assez sur le dos avec Rachel et Beth.

-Je confirmes, la première est d'une omniprésence exaspérante.

-Il faut apprendre à la connaître, elle n'est pas si difficile qu'on peut le croire.

-Oh que si crois-moi. Mais ça encore ça ne m'as jamais dérangée. J'ai juste du mal avec les élèves qui me traitent d'alcoolique et d'actrices ratées.

-Rachel à fait ça ? , s'offusqua Shelby.

-Je l'avais sans doute un peu agacé pour récolter ça. Mais oui ta fille sait mordre comme tu peux le voir.

Pensive, Shelby reprit une gorgée de frappucino. Elle ne manquerait pas d'en causer avec sa fille. Elle savait que Cassandra était exigeante et peu tendre, mais une élève n'avait pas à faire preuve d'une telle insolence.

-Toi tu es en train de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de la calmer.

Elle reporta son attention sur Cassandra qui la fixait d'un air amusé. Elle avait toujours eu le don pour percer à jours ses tumultueuse pensées.

-J'ai toujours aimée ce petit air préoccupé que tu as quand tu penses.

Shelby se souvenait parfaitement des moqueries qu'elle récoltait quand elle se noyait dans l'océan de pensée qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Elle s'était toujours trop posé de questions, contrairement à Cassie.

-Et toi, que deviens-tu ? , fit la brune.

-Oh je distribues des coups de canes, c'est plutôt distrayant, ricana Cassie, l'air fripouille.

Cette grimace de malice ramena Shelby vingt ans en arrière. A l'époque où, encore insouciantes, elles croquaient la vie à belles dents et se répandaient en folie. Elle se souvenait des blagues salaces murmurées dans son oreille et qui la faisait rougir comme un coquelicot. Elle se souvenait des soirées où, lassées des hommes pressants, elle se contentait de valser à deux, savant parfaitement s'accorder, comme si leur deux corps avaient le même rythme. Elle se souvenait comme tout était si simple avec Cassandra. C'était elle et elle. N'ayant besoin que de l'autre pour parcourir le monde et lui faire face.

Le temps et la séparation les avaient usés et transformées. Mais elle sentait toujours les fragrances des vieux jours qui s'accrochaient à elles, qui revenaient se peindre sur leur visage alors qu'elles se retrouvaient. Que se serait-il passé si elles ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main ?

-Tu es toujours seule ?

-Serait-ce une invitation Shel ?

Elle se sentit rougir. Seule Cassie savait comment lui faire monter le rouge aux joues et elle n'avait pas perdue la main.

-Je plaisantes. Et je préfères ne pas me compliquer la vie. Mes relations m'ont toujours bouffés la vie. La seule qui l'as nourrie est la notre.

Un silence s'installa mais pas de gêne, seulement le discours des regards. Férocement plantés l'un dans l'autre, comme si il étaient soudés par une attraction invisible.

C'était étrange mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Et bizarrement Shelby se sentit tentée par cette invitation déguisée. Pourquoi ne pas reprendre là où elle s'était arrêté ?

Même si personne n'avait jamais mis de noms sur les sentiments qui les unissait, ils étaient présents et aujourd'hui encore ils revenaient. A l'époque elles n'avaient pas osés. Osé en prendre compte, osé les prendre au sérieux. C'était trop beau, trop simple pour qu'un mot de trop vienne tout chambouler. Elles avaient préférés serrer la main d'une amie plutôt qu'embrasser celle d'une amante. Elles avaient peur. Peur d'elles-mêmes, de finir par se décevoir, de perdre le goût de la simplicité. Peur de devoir assumer un rôle auprès d'une personne qui ne vous demandait d'en jouer aucun.

Alors la vie s'était écoulée, les deux s'étaient résignés et les chemins s'étaient écartés. Parce qu'elles avaient ingénument pensé que c'était ça, la solution de facilité. Elles n'avaient jamais envisagé que céder à le tentation et prendre le risque pourrait être la voie du bonheur. Elles doutaient trop d'elles-même, de l'autre, d'elles pour faire confiance en cette option.

Mais à présent elles se retrouvaient encore face au même problème. Il n'était plus question d'ignorer et de fuir une fois de plus. Vingt ans de séparation avaient suffit à leur prouver qu'elles avaient fait fausse route. Elle ne regrettaient pas le chemin qu'elles avaient pris et les choses qu'elles avaient vécues, elles regrettaient de ne pas les avoir fait main dans la main.

-Tout à l'heure tu disais qu'un homme te compliquerait la vie, reprit Cassie, Mais en penserais-tu autrement d'une femme ?

Shelby sourit. Elle avait trop attendu et trop vécue pour refaire deux fois la même erreur. Cette fois elle reprendrait la main tendue.

-Seulement si elle sait faire la cuisine.

-J'espère que tu aimes les Pina Colada.

Il faudrait du temps pour soigner les plaies que la vie leur avait faites. Il faudrait du temps pour retrouver ce rythme qui les maintenait ensemble quand elles dansaient sur l'air de la vie. Il faudrait du temps peut-être pour retrouver le goût de la simplicité. Mais quand leurs éclats de rire se mêlèrent, Shelby sut qu'elle n'aurait pas à attendre pour tenir de nouveau sa main. Elle l'empoignait déjà.

Mais le plus dur dans tout ça serait sûrement de faire digérer la nouvelle à Rachel.


End file.
